Beauté et une voix
by DegrassiCraze
Summary: Andre has finally found the girl of his dreams. Until he hears a beautiful singing voice that he must have. Who will he choose? How does Beck know about the girl?


"André! Don't forget! After school your meeting Ryan!"

My mother Denise yelled from the porch as I hopped onto my black motorcycle. Ryan was her new fiancé and she wanted to introduce me to my future 'Step-Dad'. I was happy for my mom, really I was, but I always had this weird feeling in my gut that my dad would come back one day, hug me and say

"I missed you son."

But things like that don't happen. The man that left you and your mother doesn't just show up on your doorstep 16 years later to apologize. Miracles don't happen. So everyday I live with a smile on my face, spreading joy to those around me. I just wish that joy would hit me already.

I shuffled into sikowitz's classroom and slid into a chair beside Tori and Robbie before the last bell rung.

"What's wrong André? You seem upset." Tori leaned over my shoulder to look at me. I put on a very convincing fake smile and looked at her.

"Im Okay- thanks Tor." I replied. If I said "Im Fine." Tori would have known there is something wrong, because 'im fine' is the most common lie anyone could tell. So instead, saying 'im okay' lets the person know you are actually fine whether you are or not. Sikowitz entered the classroom threw the window as always, barefoot and holding a coconut. He says the juice gives him 'visions' and that's kind of easy to believe since he's technically insane.

"Sorry im late class, my umbrella burst into flames." He said while taking a sip of his coconut. The whole class quickly burst into fits and giggles before Sikowitz waved his arms for us to stop.

"Drive by exercise!" He yells, taking another swig of coconut juice.

"You're all whiny teens from Texas trapped in a box during a snowstorm. Go!"

I jumped up, pretending to shiver before yelling –

"Oh my gosh! Where is my mom ya'll! It is freezing! This box is so small! Where is my horse?" I said in my most convincing southern accent. As everyone continued the drive by exercise I sat in the corner, my head in the palm of my hands. _God, I need an aspirin._

. . .

Running late to Mrs. Harper's class I stumbled across the empty hall, not looking where I was going, or heading. I didn't care, my head was pounding. I should have stayed home.

_Crash_

I collided into someone before they went tumbling to the floor. It was a girl. I bit my lip and reached my hand out.

"Sorry little lady, can I help you up?" I bend over to see if she was okay when I saw her face.

_Porcelain skin_

_Emerald green eyes_

_Light Brown Hair_

She was…._beautiful._

The pain in my head instantly stopped.

"You know, you might wanna stop staring and help me up?" She giggled as I quickly pulled her up to her feet.

"Im André and you are?" I took her hand and kissed the top of it, trying to seem mysterious and charming, not that I wasn't.

"Mia." She smiled, and a beautiful smile it was. How come iv never seen her before? I would have noticed her by now with such a pretty face.

"So what are you doing roaming these empty halls?" I asked her.

"Im actually trying to find…Mrs. Harpers class." She glanced at her schedule, looking for the class number. Wait, did she say _Mrs. Harper_? As in the teacher of my next class? This was just too amazing.

"That's My Next class actually; want me to walk you there?" I smiled as she nodded and we made our way threw the hallways.

"So Mia, what brings you to Hollywood arts?" I say, holding my arms out to admire the school.

"Uh, Talent?" She laughs, obviously amused by my question.

"I know that smarty; I meant which school did you come from before?"

We quickly enter the auditorium where Mrs. Harper is giving a speech to the students in the front. Mia and I sneak to the back, to make sure we aren't seen.

"I moved here from Toronto." She whispered into my ear.

"Toronto? Like From Canada? Awesome! Is there like polar bears and snowstorms there?"

"What is it with all you Americans and your Canada obsession? We don't ride polar bears and we have decent summers!" She scoffed. I burst out in a fit of laughter until Mrs. Harper noticed we were hiding from her in the back.

. . . . .

"Thanks for showing me around André." Mia hugged me, tighter than I expected, but I loved it. I loved how her hair had the scent of green apple, I loved how she would turn bright red when someone gave her a complement, and I loved how much I already knew about her even though it had only been one day. I knew what made her laugh, her favourite color (_Blue, FYI_), her favourite ice cream flavour and what she always wanted for her birthday. _(Vanilla and a Sliver necklace with her initials)_. I usually didn't believe in Love at First sight, but what I instantly felt for Mia when I saw her face was…different. Just like her, different from any girl I've ever met. She didn't care about other peoples thoughts about her; she only cared about her friends and family. She wasn't a selfish person, and that's what I liked about her. She was so down to earth unlike half the stuck up rich kids at this school.

We quickly exchanged deep glances before separating. Hands shoved into my pockets, as I strolled the parking lot with my head held high.

André Harris finally found someone.


End file.
